


Hush

by conceptofzero



Series: The Wanderers [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WV doesn't have much experience with relationships. Or sex. Or any sort of physical affection. His life before exile was spent on the Battlefield, tending to his crops before they were burnt away by war, and then after that, there was a brief moment when he had become something other than a farmer, and another even briefer moment when he had adventured across the board. In all those times, sex wasn't something he gave much thought. It was the same after his exile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

WV doesn't have much experience with relationships. Or sex. Or any sort of physical affection. His life before exile was spent on the Battlefield, tending to his crops before they were burnt away by war, and then after that, there was a brief moment when he had become something other than a farmer, and another even briefer moment when he had adventured across the board. In all those times, sex wasn't something he gave much thought. It was the same after his exile.

It turns out that sex has Rules. They aren't written down anywhere though, and nobody talks about them, so WV is forced to keep track of them in his own mind. He had started two lists. Thing To Do and Things Not To Do.

Rule #5 was this: Sometimes you will want to have sex, but you can't because the woman you want to have sex with is currently curled up by the fire, sleeping soundly, and only a complete moron would try and wake her up.

"No," Is her sleepy and annoyed reply when he asks, "Not now WV."

She closes her eyes, and before he can ask her when he should ask again, she's already asleep. WV can tell because PM has these soft snores when she's really tired. He feels bad for asking, but how is he supposed to know if he doesn't ask? He silently adds it to the list and makes a note not to do anything like that again.

Vagabond puts his back against a rock, wondering when she'll wake up and be ready to go again. He doesn't mean to be pushy. It's just that he's started to get used to having sex with somebody else, and it's so much better when someone else is touching him. Now it seems he'll have to deal with that problem on his own.

"Perimeter's clear," Renegade says as he comes back from patrol, setting his rifle down on the sand. WV isn't really sure why he's patrolling. It isn't like they've seen anyone else out in the desert, or heard anything. But it makes Renegade feel better, so Vagabond lets him do what he wants. AR settles down beside WV, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," He digs his foot in the sand, feeling reluctant to tell AR that he'd just failed at asking PM to have sex with him.

AR nods, and then scoots over to PM, settling a hand on her shoulder, "Hey? PM?"

She cracks one eye open, sounding very peeved, "Just jerk each other off. I'm trying to sleep."

"Um," AR pauses, "I just wanted to say that I finished patrolling. It's all clear."

"Oh. Okay. Fine," PM mumbles and curls up, shutting her eye again. Since goes straight to sleep, she misses out on the awkward silence that blankets the camp when AR glances at WV, and WV keeps looking away, not meeting his eyes.

Renegade shuffles closer, "... what... was she talking about?"

"I. I asked if she... wanted to have sex," Vagabond awkwardly explains, feeling like an idiot as he says it outloud, "I think she. Thought maybe you wanted the same thing."

He glances over at PM, "Oh. So that's why she was-"

"Yeah," WV answers, resting his arms on his knees. He tries to ignore that he's half-hard just thinking about sex. Maybe he can pretend to be tired too and once AR leaves, he can quietly rub one out.

AR puts another dead shell on the fire, keeping it from turning to nothing but coals and quietly guttering out. He looks over at WV and then away without saying anything. PM snores, the only sound breaking the awkward silence. At least, until AR suddenly says, "We could, you know."

"Could what?" WV's not sure what he's talking about.

"We could do like she said," AR's eyes flicked over to PM, and her words go swimming through WV's head again, "It's better than doing it alone. And it's not like we won't know what we're doing."

"I-" WV hesitates, not entirely sure how he feels about it. He hasn't really thought about AR like that. Until PM, he hadn't really thought about anybody like that, "Um."

"Nevermind. Ignore me. It was a stupid idea," AR turns back to the fire, prodding at it with another shell. WV bites his lower lip, looking at AR's back. He's a little disappointed that Renegade let it drop. Maybe that means something.

"Um..." He ventures quietly, "I... didn't say no..."

AR stops poking the fire with his shell. WV anxiously waits for a response. After moment, he tosses it in the coals and moves to face WV, "Okay. So. Not a no. How about a yes then?"

Vagabond nods, this time without the hesitation. At least, without much. It won't be that bad. Renegade is right, they do have more experience with men than with women. WV's a man, he knows what he likes. It should be easy enough to take what he knows about himself and to use it on AR. Vagabond shuffles closer to Renegade, nervously twisting his hands together, "And- we won't be waking PM up then."

"That's a good idea," AR glances at her and grins, "I feel like maybe she'll chop somebody's head off next time we do that."

WV returns the grin before settling his features back into their usual nervous but curious expression. He scoots a little closer, and AR closes the last foot or so, until they're kneeling face to face. WV glances up and down AR while AR does the same with him. Someone has to make the first move, so WV pushes aside his nerves and does it, reaching out to touch AR's cock.

"F-ff-" Renegade clamps his mouth shut to keep quiet, and Vagabond's jaw drops a little as it stiffens under his touch. WV has touched himself plenty of times, but it's different when he's touching someone else. Something about the reaction turns him on, and so WV does it again, just to see AR's face change, "Ah- oh that's-"

"Touch me. Please," WV says, and AR pushes his hand into WV's lap, shoving it under the wrappings and curling his fingers around WV's own dick. The first stroke is like heaven and he thrusts up into AR's fist, "Oh my, thank you!"

"Shh, we can't get too loud," AR reminds WV, scooting even closer until their knees are touching, "We need to be quiet."

WV nods, fully intending to stay quiet. Only, it becomes obvious how difficult that's going to be when AR starting stroking him. He hasn't had to be quiet yet. In fact, PM usually encourages both of them to be as loud as possible, and chatty, and to say lots of thing. Vagabond tries to keep his mouth shut, tries to focus on stroking Renegade the way he's being stroked, but then AR runs his thumb across WV's cock and another startled, "Yes, please!" spills out. He clamps his free hand over his mouth, but it's a little too late.

AR stops stroking WV, instead settling his hand on WV's thigh, "WV, you're going to wake her up."

"Sorry," He gives PM a guilty glance. Luckily, she's still asleep, "I... don't know if I can be quiet."

"We can fix that," AR leans in, and presses his lips against WV's. Vagabond kisses back, noting the differences between kissing PM and AR in the back of his mind. PM's always gives the sweetest kisses, soft and loving. Renegade's a bit pushier, and his mouth is rougher, needier. He also slips his tongue inside of WV's mouth which is new and fascinating. Vagabond isn't sure if he likes it or not, but he likes the hand on his shaft, steadily stroking him. He really likes it.

Renegade knows what he's doing. WV supposes that this is the main advantage of actually having a cock when you jerk someone else off. You know what you like, so it's easier to figure out what they like. WV does his best to do the same, but it's not coming as easily to him. It's so hard to multitask when he's got AR's hand and mouth distracting WV at the same time.

They clash a little as they kiss, pushing back and forth and squeezing each other's cocks, getting a little out of hand. WV tries to be good, tries to channel all his sound into AR's mouth, but it's not entirely successful. He's still a little too loud, moaning and a stream of, "yes, please, thank-you"s keep slipping out of his mouth and only partly into Renegade's. He's so used to talking, and more than that, Vagabond is used to how talking makes it all better. WV tries to be quiet, but it's a battle he loses one "thank you" at a time.

The final straw is when AR bites WV's lower lip and he moans loud enough that PM does stir. They both pause, waiting anxiously to see what happens. PM mumbles something, turns onto her other side, and falls back to sleep. WV lets out the breath he was holding, and frowns at AR, already expecting to be scolded.

"Do I need to gag you?" AR asks, and there's a brief moment of silence as his words set in, "Do you-"

"Please yes-" WV blurts out at the same time, talking overtop of AR. He flushes a little, a bit embarrassed about being so pushy, but AR looks just as flustered, so it's fine, "If... you can find something."

"Wait here, I'll be right back," AR gets to his feet and quickly heads off to the Frog Temple, mounting the stairs. WV waits, sitting back on his haunches and wondering what AR's going to find. It's not like there's a lot out here in the desert. He really hopes that AR's not getting bullets, or grenades or something. That seems incredibly dangerous.

When AR returns, he's got a roll of yellow caution tape in one hand, which only raises more questions about why AR always goes around half-wrapped up, and one of those soft toys in his other hand. He sits down beside WV and opens up the toy, pulling out something black and hard and setting it on a nearby shell, where it sticks in place. He turns the toy inside out, revealing soft clean cloth hidden beneath the black thing.

"Open up," Renegade tells Vagabond, and he does. They manage to fit the toy inside, the thing's little tentacle bits sticking out of WV's mouth, and then AR holds it in place with tape, wrapping it around Vagabond's head a few times and tying it at the back. WV reaches up to touch this face, and tries to speak, but all that comes out is a dull, muffled noise. AR nods with satisfaction, "Okay, that's good. You can breathe right?"

WV gives him a thumbs up. AR's response is to push WV back onto the sand and to press their hips together. Their shafts rub against each other and WV moans, and when the noise dies before it can get out, he happily does it again, shoving his hips up against AR's. Renegade groans, but he manages to keep quiet even without a gag, sliding a hand between them to wrap around both cocks and start stroking.

"That's good," AR whispers and WV nods, mouth so full of cloth that he can't even close his jaws. The stroking feels so nice, and with their cocks pressed against one another, their ridges keep grating together, "That feels so good. This was such a good idea."

He agrees: this was a great idea. Of course, he can't say that out loud, not with the gag in place, but there are other ways of doing so. WV clamps his thighs on either side of AR's body, and thrusts up again, groaning at the sensation.

"U-uh," AR bows his head, looking down at WV, "I. I just. I want to hold you down and- and fuck you. I. I want to be inside of you-"

WV couldn't stop the noise he's makes, even if he wanted to. He's never really though about it before, but now that the thought's in his head, he wants to do it. WV wants to feel AR inside of him. He wants to be fucked, and to know what will it feel like.

"Do you-" AR's voice drops into a low growl, and it would be funny except for the part where it just makes WV squirm a little, "Do you want me to fuck you?"

WV nods eagerly. Yes, he does. That would be good, very good. He's a little nervous, but more than that, he's hard and curious, and he wants to know exactly what it'll feel like, because now that the thought's in his head, it won't go away until it's answered.

"Okay, just... give me a moment," AR scoots back from WV, clearly trying to puzzle it out. It occurs to Vagabond that maybe Renegade's in the same boat as him. He's never mentioned sleeping with other men. Though, they really haven't talked about their past experience.

While he's trying to figure this out, AR sticks his fingers into his mouth, and when he pulls them out again, they're covered in spit. The point of that becomes very clear when AR pushes WV's legs up and slips a finger inside of him. Vagabond tenses up, feeling a little awkward about the whole thing. It's not exactly matching up with what he had mentally thought it would feel like. When a second finger tries to join the first, WV has to force himself to relax. It's easier said than done.

AR slides in, getting his knees under WV's hips to keep them pushed skyward. He comes at it again, trying to slide the second finger in. He gets it partly in and WV squirms uncomfortably. Does it feel like this for PM? It can't, she wouldn't let them put their dicks into her if they did. WV begins to question if AR knows what he's doing when he pulls his hand out and spits on it again, taking another run at it.

"It is hurting a lot?" AR asks, frowning to himself when WV grunts as he tries to put a second finger in again, "I don't get it, it shouldn't be this hard. It should- oh fuck, sorry WV!"

Renegade's sudden apology becomes obvious when he readjusts WV and gets his other hand free, reaching out and wrapping it around WV's cock. It's a welcome distraction and Vagabond moans at AR's touch, savouring the thrum of pleasure running through him with every stroke. Renegade's motions are nice and steady, just the thing that WV needs, and he finally starts to relax.

He barely notices when the second finger slides in, though he does pay attention when AR thrusts them into him and the thrum becomes a lot more intense. He moans around the plush, and AR looks down at him, "That's better huh? You like that? You want me to do it again?"

He nods and AR gives another thrust before pulling his fingers up. AR scoots in closer, and after a moment of trying to figure it out, WV gets the bright idea to hook his legs onto AR's shoulders. That seems to sort that out fairly well, keeping his hips up while still letting Renegade dig his knees into the sand for traction. He gets in close again and presses his cock against Vagabond's entrance.

"We'll just take this slow," AR's speaking to him but WV's finding it hard to listen, especially when the head of his cock is slowly pushing into WV. He's more than a little glad to have something keeping him quiet, because the sensation is unlike anything he's felt before. It hurts a little as AR pushes in; not so much that he wants Renegade to stop, but a little like it did before. Vagabond finds himself wondering why people would do this. AR seems to like it though, and his face keeps straining, "This. Oh, I- this is- you should feel this."

It's only when AR pulls back and gives his first thrust that it stops hurting, instead feeling odd but kinda good. He digs his heels into Renegade's shoulders and makes another noise. The second thrust gets the same reaction out of him, and Vagabond reaches out to grab onto something, but the only thing around him is sand, and it offers no purchase. AR doesn't seem to notice though, starting to get into a fairly steady pace.

WV gives up on trying to hold onto something above him, and grabs onto AR instead, wrapping his fingers into the caution tape and holding on. Renegade keeps thrusting down, and it feels good, so much better than he could have possibly anticipated. The sensation of AR's cock sliding in and out of him is something new and fantastic, and he wonders if this is how it feels to PM.

"I just. This is great, this is amazing, you're amazing," AR confesses, and the ridges make WV groan as they slide in and out, sending little sparks through his body. His hands hold onto Vagabond's hips, and his heels dig in to Renegade's shoulder blades with every new thrust, "Oh, you're so hot and you're so tight, I can't- I can't even. Oh ffff-"

WV wonders why he's never tried this before. It seems to obvious now. PM always seems to love it when AR's inside of her. Of course he would enjoy it too. He would love to tell AR how much he loves it, how good and solid his cock feels, how amazingly intimate it all is. But all he can do is mumble incoherently around the gag, which is probably for the best anyway, because he would be too loud and would wake PM up, which is the thing they're not supposed to be doing. He makes his message clear through other ways, tightening his hand on AR and trying to thrust back into him.

"A-ah, you're just. You're so good," Renegade keeps thrusting in, going deep and deeper. Vagabond enjoys the burn, and then the next thrust goes in deep enough to press up against something inside of WV, and he cries out, shocked and aroused and desperately wanting it to happen again. It does, and WV digs his heels in more. AR seems shocked too, but he recovers quickly enough, hands tightening their grip, "You liked that? You want me to do it again?"

He nods, and then makes another muffled delighted howl when AR hits the same spot. WV can barely think straight when AR's fucking him like this. It's amazing, so amazing, and the best part is that he doesn't have to be quiet. He can moan and howl all he wants, and not worry about a thing. The thrusts get faster and harder, and he can feel the pressure building up inside of him. WV can't stand it any longer, and he reaches up, wrapping a hand around his cock and jerking himself off.

It only takes a few strokes, and then WV loses it, coming on his own belly with a wail. He can barely keep his eyes open, the combined sensation of coming and the head of AR's cock rubbing up against something deep inside of him too much to bear. Vagabond's arms sprawl out across the sand, and his legs barely stay on Renegade's shoulders as AR starts to lose it as well, soft little grunts coming out of his mouth. His words are all but forgotten as he slams into WV.

AR gasps, and WV's eyes get wide when he feels Renegade come inside of him. It's so warm and strange feeling, odd and intimate, and in a way, arousing. He stares up at AR's face, all twisted up with pleasure, and then he pulls out of WV and flops over to the side. Vagabond's legs fall back down on the sand, and they both lay there panting.

After a moment, WV reaches up and fumbles with the tape over his mouth, getting it off and then pulling the stuffed toy out. It's damp, and he turns it inside out again, "That-" He says, voice straining softly, "Was... good. Thank you so much."

"Yeah you- you too. Thanks," AR pants, turning onto his side to look at WV, "I've never done that before. But. It was really good."

"Me too," Vagabond holds the toy against his chest, feet digging into the sand. He smiles at Renegade, "We should do it again."

"Okay. But... in a bit," AR pauses, and adds, "Maybe... next time I could be on the bottom. Just to try it out."

"Wait," PM says, interrupting them. They both jerk their heads to the side, shocked to find that she's sitting up and watching them. How long as she been watching? Did she see AR fucking him? Was she watching? The questions rattle through his mind, answered when she says, "Did you just have sex?"

AR must be having a bit of a panic too because he laughs nervously, "Haha um PM, well-"

PM frowns, "You did. You just had sex, and you didn't let me watch."

AR and WV exchange glances. She just told them to jerk off didn't she? They don't even need to speak out loud to hear what each other is thinking. Women.

But Lesson #1 in on the Things Not To Do List is this: Do not try to explain to the person who feels sad, or mad, or whatever, why they aren't allowed to feel sad, or mad, or whatever. Only jerks do that, and jerks don't get to have sex.

So instead, WV answers her, "You were so tired. I wanted to let you sleep. But next time, we'll wake you up."

AR nods, "You can have a front row seat," and WV can't help but flush at the thought.

PM smiles, and he knows that means that everything's going to be okay. She gets up and moves closer to them, and all three exiles snuggle in against each other. WV happily drifts off sandwiched between PM and AR, looking forward to tomorrow and whatever new lessons it would hold.


End file.
